I'm Sorry
by GilmoreGirlAddict
Summary: Logan... He's done it again. Broken Rory's heart, while he's in London. But when he comes back to talk, what happens? Songfic. Rogan.


**I'm Sorry**

**Summary: **Logan... He's done it again. Broken Rory's heart, while he's in London. But when he comes back to talk, what happens? Songfic. Rogan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the song. I forgot who it's by... Something that starts with an A. But I never have owned them, never will. Deal.

**xxx**

She sighs, thinking about how he had cheated on her _again. _After he promised that he wouldn't. She should have known... But no, she loved him. She took him back in, even when she knew that he would mess up sooner or later. Her mother had warned her, but she took no heed to the warning. Now he was in London, with some girl she'd never even seen. After hearing that, Rory Gilmore had broken up with Logan Huntzberger... Three days later, he appeared on her doorstep.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_ _I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

"What do you want?" Rory demands. She tries to act angry, but there he is, standing in front of her... She loves him, she couldn't just stay mad at him. She wants to slap him, true; but then she wants to hug him and kiss him. She never wants to let him go, but then she wants to pack up her stuff and move out. Go live with Paris Gellar or someone until she can find her own place to stay.

"I'm sorry, Rory," comes Logan's reply. "I didn't mean to.."

She knows that he had meant to. She knows it. But she can't just throw him away. Looking him up and down, she sighs... This is a lot tougher than she had expected it would be. Seeing him right there, in front of her... It makes it even harder.

_Theres a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything_

"Come in," she says, sighing with both defeat and disbelief at herself for doing this. He hadn't stayed in London for a full year -- he had come back to see _her_. For some reason, that makes her feel special. He could've stayed in London with what's-her-face and whatever other women he was with. But no. He had come all the way from London to see _her._

"Rory," he starts. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She sighs. "You never mean to, Logan, but you do," she says, burying her face in her hands. Her voice comes out muffled, but Logan still understands her. "You always find some other woman to be with when we're apart, even if it's not for long. I want it all to end. I love you, Logan, but I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you, it's just..."

_Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you_ _Yes, Ive been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, My my, I could never let you go._

"I know, Rory," he whispers, but Rory goes on, either not wanting to listen to him or not hearing him.

"You make me so angry, Logan. We take some time apart, and you go sleep with _all_ of a wedding's bridesmaids? How could you!" She removes her face from her hands, taking a deep breath. "I don't know, Logan. I am so angry that you'd do this, but then I'm so sad that you don't love me enough to stay with me, and _just _me." She sighs, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "This is annoying, Logan, the way that we break up and then you come back to me not long after, trying to get me back, begging for my forgiveness. And it always works." She opens her eyes, pausing.

_I've been angry and sad about the things that you do I can't count all the times that I've told you were through And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

"Rory, I mean it. I'm sorry," Logan whispers. But again, she chooses to ignore him.

"I can't believe that I always go back into your arms," she vents. "You always do this. You say you love me, then you go sleep with some other woman. And it's annoying, Logan, it's annoying. It sucks. It really sucks that you take advantage of me like that." Her voice gets quieter as she adds, "And I can't help but let you back in every time. I always miss you, Logan, and I just don't know why."

_Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted_

"Rory..." he says, trying to speak. But again, she doesn't let him.

"I continually wonder if I_ make _you do this to me somehow. If this is some sort of type of revenge. What did I do, Logan? What did I do to deserve this?" He is silent, figuring that she doesn't really want him to speak. "Answer me!"

"You don't," Logan replies, sighing.

"Then why do we do this? Over and over again, this happens. I'm tired of saying this, especially since I've said it so many times in the past ten minutes it sounds old and over-used, but how else am I'm going to make it sink in? You always go sleep with some other girl, then come back and think it's all fine, that I'm just going to accept it! But I may as well, right? I mean, I let you explain for ten minutes and then you're my boyfriend again. So what's the point in you even getting in trouble for it? There isn't one! That must be what you're thinking, because you sure act like that's what you're thinking."

_Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I say Bye bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

Logan sighs in defeat, and opens his mouth to say something; but as breath leaves his mouth, about to form a word, Rory cuts him off. "Logan, I love you. But do you really love me to? I don't want to let you go, but I always have to... You hurt me so much, every time. And it seems like you never care..."

_Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted_

Logan replies slowly, as if he's afraid of being cut off again, "I love you too, Rory. And again, I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again, I promise you." He stands up, and kisses her with great passion. And she kisses him back, even though she knows this isn't the end. She knows that this will happen all over again, with or without the speech.

_Why, why did I ever let you go Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I could never let you go_

**xxx**

**AN: **I hate Rogan. So what? This song made me think of them. And, to put it with the song, I thought the song would go with a partially happy ending. Anyway, what do you think? R&R, please.


End file.
